teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Hale
Peter Hale is a supporting character in Teen Wolf and was the major antagonist of Season One and Season Four. He is the younger brother of the late Alpha Talia Hale, the uncle of Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale, and the biological father of Malia Tate. He was also the Alpha who turned Scott McCall into a werewolf, and who bit Lydia Martin and activated her latent Banshee powers. Approximately six years prior to the start of the series (in late 2004/early 2005), Peter was among the roughly eleven people inside the Hale House when Kate Argent set fire to it. Though the fire killed nearly everyone inside, Peter and Cora were among the only two people at the house at the time of the fire to survive (excluding Derek and Laura, who were at school when it happened). Unfortunately for Peter, he sustained severe burns to at least 75% of his body, and was subsequently hospitalized in a long-term care facility to recover alone in a coma while Derek and Laura, not realizing he survived, fled to New York to hide from the hunters. For the next six years, Peter was cognizant but locked inside his body while it slowly healed his burns. Though Derek and Peters' stories of what followed Laura's return to Beacon Hills differ greatly, it is known for sure that Peter ultimately killed Laura and stole her Alpha power, although he maintained his cover as a comatose patient so that he would not be a murder suspect. In the weeks afterward, Peter decided to build a pack so that he could finally get revenge on anyone who played a role in the Hale Fire, which included biting Scott McCall and Lydia Martin (believing them to be good candidates for Betas as he built his pack) and manipulating Derek and Scott to do his bidding, with varying levels of success. However, he finally met his end on the night he ripped out the throat of Kate Argent, when Scott, Allison Argent, and Jackson Whittemore set him on fire to weaken him before Derek, furious that he killed his beloved sister Laura, clawed out his throat, killing him and absorbing his Alpha power in the process. However, Peter managed to take advantage of the fact that he attacked Lydia before he died by latching his spirit to her mind, knowing that his bite had triggered Lydia's born Banshee abilities. He then used her to resurrect himself near the end of Season Two using a spell that involved the Worm Moon and a blood sacrifice from Derek. After his resurrection, he found that his strength was incredibly diminished, even for a Beta/Omega, and so he continued to manipulate Derek into allowing him to help him. He then helped both Derek's pack and Scott's pack over the next year, although only in ways that benefited him in some way as well. The others had almost believed him to be reformed or at least no longer a threat when it was revealed that he was unknowingly behind the Deadpool hit list in Season Four, and that he intended to have Scott turned into a Berserker at La Iglesia so he could steal his Alpha power and regain his status. Unfortunately for Peter, he failed in this task and was neutralized by Scott, allowing the pack to incapacitate Peter with yellow wolfsbane and imprison him in the supernatural ward at Eichen House, where he was placed in Gabriel Valack's room. Since then, Peter has been moved out of Valack's room, but his condition and whereabouts remain unknown. Peter Hale is a member of the Hale Family '''and Hale Pack. Early Life During his youth, he frequently "watched over" his nephew Derek Hale, saving his life from a hunter, however, more often than not Peter actually spied on Derek for unknown purposes, seeing his nephew happy with Paige, Peter manipulated Derek into allowing him to get an Alpha to bite paige with disasterous results. Peter was remorseful at this, as he genuinely thought he was doing his nephew a favor by having paige bitten, considering her to be the perfect mate for Derek. At some point througout his life, he had taken the life of an innocent human, resulting in his eyes turning blue. Throughout Teen Wolf TBA Personality Peter is an intelligent, manipulative, and power hungry person who is always looking for an advantage in life, regardless of what form it comes. He is very adept at reading people, and uses his knowledge of how people work to manipulate them into doing what he wants them to do, such as when he tried to give Melissa McCall the bite and threatened to attack Allison Argent in order to coerce Scott McCall into joining his pack. Due to growing up the younger brother to the well-respected and powerful Alpha Talia Hale, Peter developed an inferiority complex that caused him to constantly strive for more power and insist that the Hale Pack needed to be stronger and more ruthless against the hunters. After the fire, Peter's thirst for power and revenge became so great that he went so far as to kill his own niece Laura so that he could finally claim the Alpha status he believed he deserved, however, Peter claims the killing of his neice was unintentional though Scott believes otherwise, the memories he shared with Scott do seem to show it was unintentional, what is certain is that Laura was lured to Beacon Hills. After being resurrected as an exceptionally weak Omega, Peter demonstrated his patient and scheming nature when he decided to bide his time and regain his strength before returning to his plan to become an Alpha once again. He isn't against helping others, but he will rarely do so without making a deal to gain something in return; it might be money, an object, a favor or information, but whatever it is, the payment he demands will always benefit him somehow. Despite Peter's selfish nature, he has been shown to care for his niece Cora, his nephew Derek, and his biological daughter Malia, However, his compassion toward his family seemingly ends where power is concerned, and he will disregard their well-being if it means additional strength. Peter has also shown that he has a very strategic mind, and will only go into a battle if he knows he can win it; he is always intent to gain as much information as he can before he engages in a confrontation to ensure that he's not risking his life, power, and safety unnecessarily. That said, Peter has also shown that he can be impulsive and short-sighted when he becomes desperate, which is how he was ultimately defeated by Scott and his pack at the end of Season 4. Peter is also a very intelligent man who has spent his life learning about the supernatural, which also gives him a sort of power in the Beacon Hills supernatural community, as many people come to him for information regarding certain creatures, such as Kanimas, Berserkers, and Kitsune. It has even been suggested that Peter's mythological library rivals that of the Argent Bestiary. Physical Appearance Peter is a handsome, muscular man of medium stature with brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He's a sophisticated man who often wears well-tailored jeans and blazers with henleys or v-neck t-shirts, the latter of which has gained him the nickname "Satan in a V-Neck." Peter often has a goatee or facial scruff, and has taken to wearing his hair smoothed back in an elegant style. He appears to be in his mid-late 30s, but due to werewolf longevity, it's possible that he's much older. Powers and Abilities Peter possesses the common powers of a Omega-level Werewolf. After his resurrection, Peter's powers were weakened for awhile, but after over a season, he managed to regain an exceptional amount of power even by Omega standards. Current Powers * '''Super Strength: As a Werewolf, Peter possesses superhuman strength which allows him to perform such feats as breaking through thick chains, punching through stone walls, and throwing grown men across rooms with ease. Even as a Omega, Peter was able to knock a Beta Brett Talbot unconscious with a single punch to the head, and was able to demolish part of a stone support column in the Hale Pack with barely any effort. * Super Speed: As a werewolf, Peter can run and react at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. He can utilize this speed using his legs or by running on all fours in werewolf form. * Super Agility/Reflexes: As a Werewolf, Peter can jump from a height of several stories and land lightly on his feet, jump across large ravines, and perform a multitude of challenging acrobatic and gymnastic feats. This heightened agility also extends to Peter's reflexes, allowing him to catch arrows in mid-air and quickly dodge punches or bullets. As an older werewolf, Peter does not have the gymnastic proficiency that younger werewolves such as Derek or Scott possess, but he is still nonetheless very agile. * Super Durability: As a werewolf, Peter is much more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than a normal human. * Super Senses: As a Werewolf, Peter can use his glowing eyes to see in total darkness, across long distances, and to perceive supernatural phenomena that cannot be seen with human eyes, such as Kitsune auras and the Nemeton. He possesses an extremely acute sense of smell that allows him to track animals, human, and supernatural creatures across long distances solely by scent, so long as the scent isn't washed away by rain or overpowered by stronger scents like chemicals. Peter's sense of smell is so sensitive that he was able to track the Werejaguar Kate Argent into the sewer underneath the water treatment plant even despite all the chemicals in the water she was using to cover her scent. This ability also allows him to discern the emotional state of others by interpreting the chemosignals in their scents. Additionally, Peter has a very heightened sense of hearing, granting him the ability to hear whispered conversations from hundreds of feet away, sense approaching enemies, and, with some degree of accuracy, determine truth from lie by listening to a person's heart beat while they talk. After his resurrection, his hearing ability was one of the few senses that was not temporarily diminshed. * Accelerated Healing: As a Werewolf, Peter possesses the ability to heal from most wounds within moments, which also grants him immunity to all human diseases and conditions and enhanced longevity. Peter has healed from injuries as minor as cuts or broken bones, and as major as having a wolfsbane-coated tomahawk embedded into his chest. He has even healed from third-degree burns that covered 3/4s of his body, though they took him over six years to be well enough to fight and kill Laura to gain her Alpha powers, which allowed him to heal the rest of his burns. * Shapeshifting: As a Werewolf, Peter has the ability to partially shift into wolf by transforming his body, giving him a ridged brow, thick sideburns, retractable claws and fangs, and glowing eyes. His eyes were originally gold before turning blue at some point in his life after he killed for the first time. He then had red eyes for roughly a month when he was an Alpha before being killed by Derek. When he was resurrected, his eyes were blue again. Even as a Omega, Peter's Werewolf form is much more monstrous than most, as his eye sockets become hollow and darkened, and his skin becomes gray, similar to the appearance of Deucalion's Wolf form. * Pain Absorption: As a Werewolf, Peter possesses the ability to absorb the pain of animals, humans, and supernatural creatures by touching the person's skin with their hands. This ability manifests as dark veins that creep up Peter's hands and arms until they reach his chest and neck, depending on how much pain he absorbs. * Memory Sharing Ritual: As a Werewolf, Peter has the ability to view the memories of another person by piercing the back of their neck with his claws and entering their mind. However, this process is typically only performed by Alphas, due to the amount of control and practice it takes to do it without causing paralysis or death to person whose mind they're entering. For this reason, this ability is also usually only used on supernaturals with accelerated healing abilities, since they can recover from the trauma much faster and easier than a human. Peter has been shown to use this mind connection on three occasions. The first was during his brief time as an Alpha, when he pierced Scott's neck with his claws to share his memories of the Hale Fire so he would understand why Kate and her co-conspirators deserved to die for their crimes. The second time was shortly after his resurrection as an Omega, when he used the ritual to enter Isaac Lahey's memories, which had been tampered with by Deucalion in order to lure Derek and Scott into a trap, the third is when Meredith claim to know him and so he delved into her mind to confirm it. * Animal Instincts: As a Werewolf, Peter is an apex predator, and can thus assert dominance over animals such as dogs, cats, and deer to command them to do what he wants, such as to stop barking or to go away. Derek has used this ability to make a dog stop growling at him. Former Powers The following are powers Peter possessed as an Alpha that he lost after being killed by Derek Hale and subsequently resurrected a month later. * Power Granting: '''As an Alpha Werewolf, Peter used to have the ability to turn humans into Beta/Omega werewolves via a bite. He used this ability to turn Scott Mcall and to attempt to turn Lydia Martin, though her Banshee powers gave her an immunity to the bite's transformative properties. Peter also intended to bite Melissa McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski, though he was ultimately unable to do so for one reason or another. * '''Alpha Roar: '''As an Alpha Werewolf, Peter used to have the ability to use his roar as an offensive weapon to scare away supernatural creatures of a lower rank or to force a werecreature in or out of a transformation. He used this roar to force Scott to transform, and to try to force Scott to kill his friends as part of his initiation into Peter's pack. * '''Healing Disruption: '''As an Alpha Werewolf, Peter used to have the ability to cause wounds in Beta or Omega-level werecreatures that partially disrupted their regenerative abilities and thus caused them to take longer to heal than normal. Peter used this ability against Derek in battles before he learned that Peter was the Alpha. * '''Beast Alpha Form: As an Alpha Werewolf, Peter used to have the ability to transform into a large, monstrous wolf-like beast with black fur, crimson glowing eyes, and large claws and fangs. In his beast form, Peter could run on all fours or walk on two legs, depending on the task at hand. Skills and Knowledge * Supernatural Knowledge: Having been raised in the supernatural world his entire life, Peter has an enormous amount of knowledge regarding supernatural species and mythological creatures. He demonstrated a thorough understanding of Kanimas, Berserkers, and Kitsune, along with detailed information on obscure Werewolf rituals, history, and customs. Weaknesses Typical weaknesses of a werewolf as well as one of an Omega status. Trivia *It was Peter biting Scott McCall in Wolf Moon that set the series on its course. *Peter demonstrated a significant power increase between the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. Either from eventually recovering from his resurrection or some other unknown means. *Peter is one of two Werewolves who have been shown with all three Werewolf eye colors in the series-- gold (when he was younger), red (as an Alpha), and blue (as a resurrected Beta). The other werewolf is his nephew, Derek Hale. *Peter learned that he had a daughter named Malia in Letharia Vulpina, as Talia had taken his memories of her conception and existence using the memory-sharing ritual at some point prior to the Hale Fire. *Despite Peter's manipulative and ambiguous nature in his youth, his more moral nephew's eyes turned blue first, meaning Peter didn't make his first killing of an innocent human life until later in his life, Ian Bohen, the actor who portays him said that his vengeful killing spree wasn't Peter's first kills. Gallery 1x09_Peter.jpg S1_Peter_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.jpg 1x12_Alpha_form_peter.png Peter-hale-burnt.jpg S1_Peter_burned_face.png S1_Peter_preparing_to_bite_stiles.png S1_Peter_in_house_fire.png S2_Peter_under_ice.png S2_Young_peter.png 2x11_Peter_watching.png 2x12_Peter_at_hale_house.jpg 3x08_Peter_blue_eyes.png 3x08_young_peter.png 3x12_Peter_I'm_the_alpha.jpg 3x15_Peter_blue_eyes.jpg 3x15_Peter_using_Talia's_claws.jpg 3x15_Peter_with_Talia's_claws.jpg 4x03_Peter_surprised_by_Derek.png 4x06_Peter_and_Kate_in_sewer.png 4x06_Peter_knocks_out_Brett.png S4_Peter_in_chair.jpeg S4_Peter_kills_Mute.jpg S4_Peter.jpg 4x12_Peter_fangs_and_eyes.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Hale Family Category:Hale Pack Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Omegas Category:Parents Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hale Fire Victims Category:Former Alphas Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Shapeshifters